Josephine's Secret
by I-36Experiemental
Summary: A one-shot before DAI and few during (eventually) about Josephine and a Witcher of my own make.


**He'll be back**

Josephine sighed happily, her head lying on the thickly muscled and scarred chest of her lover. Here, with his thick arms around her, she felt safe and loved after a night of passionate lovemaking that always left her breathless. She nearly forgot the initial reason for his visit.

 **Earlier….**

Josephine was trying to focus on her work, her family is depending on her ability to work trade deals with merchants all over Thedas, but thoughts of her lover invaded her thoughts, causing her to blush profusely. _The thought of his lips peppering her stomach with kisses, his hands caressing her thighs, her burning need for him only increasing when he traces her navel with his tongue_ …. Her thoughts were interrupted by her door opening quickly and soft footsteps approaching her desk, and it was the object of her desires himself.

"Oh! Ambrose, I wasn't expecting you." She blushed slightly from her earlier thoughts when looking into the yellow eyes she once thought disturbing. "Is there something I can help you with this evening?" She was never sure whether or not she could use endearments for him, he always seemed too hardened for something so…. soft. He sighed heavily, the way he does whenever he has something to tell her.

"Josie, I have important business to do, far away from Antiva. I'm not sure when I'll be back." He said with as much emotion she knew he could muster. "I should've told you earlier."

"When are you leaving?" She would've asked where to, but she knew he'd just say 'No where you need to be concerned about.' And she learned to accept that answer in the last year she's been with him.

"Tomorrow." He said simply. She stood and walked to the man she grew to love, for all his oddities. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, relishing the warmth enveloping her when she felt his arms snake around her waist. She felt him press his lips against her silky black hair, and she met his second kiss. She quickly learned his intentions when she found herself backing to her desk and his strong arms placing her onto it. _'It seems my earlier fantasy is coming true.'_

She looked up at her sleeping lover, she would've been asleep to if she wasn't worried for him. She took in the details she'll have to remember until he comes back. His course swept dark brown hair, his thickening five'o'clock shadow, and all the scars on him. At first, she was wary of them. How could a man survive so much? They ranged from sword cuts to claw marks, arrows finding their mark to teeth marks. In time she's grown to appreciate them, even found herself attracted to them, much to her dismay. Eventually, not even her worries could stop her from finding sleep.

 **Morning….**

Josephine was surprised to find him still in her bed, he normally left before she woke up. It hurt her at first, but she accepted it because he probably wasn't used to talking the morning after and just left, but she quickly learned she slept late after enjoying his… company. "You're still here."

"I see that." He chuckled slightly at her obvious statement in her surprise. "I was waiting for you to wake up." He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, and the warmth spreading through her woke her up quickly and she found herself straddling him with her hands tangled in his hair.

"We should stop." He said when he broke their kiss, and chuckled seeing her pout, "Do we have to? You're leaving today…. And you don't know when you're coming back." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her lower back, trying to ignore the heat hovering over him. "We do, I need to leave, and soon. I'm already behind because a certain someone didn't want to wake up." She giggled and blushed, and kissed him sweetly, "I love you." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, and was on edge when she felt him go rigged.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn-" she was cut off by his lips and him kissing her softly and sweetly, unlike his normal fiery passionate ones, this one was caring and expressed warmth. "I… I love you to Josie." She sighed happily against him, lying her head on his shoulder, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "Have you never been in love before?" He just sighed and slid out from under her, giving her a perfect view of his backside that became one of her guilty pleasures. "No. Of course, I always thought myself incapable."

"Incapable?" He just shook his head, not elaborating. "A story for another day I'm afraid." She just nodded, knowing why it has to be another day. She stood up and stretched, blushing when she caught him staring at her ample caramel colored breasts. She started getting dressed, her day already starting late and she never finished her paperwork from last night; her lover doing the same. She was surprised when she felt something thick and a little heavy set on her shoulders, when she saw it was his red leather jacket, in all its heft from the mail and plates on it on her shoulders.

"Winter is close… I figured you'd like to have something when you don't want to wear one of those heavy complicated dresses." She smiled warmly at him, his thoughtfulness touching her deeply. Though the jacket looks ridiculously large on her, she had to admit she liked how it looked on her. "I… I also want you to have this." He held up his mysterious wolf head amulet, something that intimidated her because it reminded her of a wolf snarling at its would-be prey. _'That's also how I first felt meeting him.'_ She was quiet as he put the necklace on it's new home around her neck, though slightly surprised by it's heft.

"I'll be back before you know it Josie." He whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek and left her standing facing her vanity. The jacket far too big, but comforting, and the wolf's head looking oddly in place around her neck.

It's all she had to remember of him until he returned, which she hoped would be sooner rather than later.


End file.
